Sibling Rivalry
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Kagome is left on the doorstep of an orphanage as a baby. She is adopted by the Taisho family at age 5, and as she gets older falls in love with a certain tall silver haired legal older brother of hers. But does Sesshomaru feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Inuyasha. I do however own the plot and or storyline. If you recognize this story it's because I wrote it a couple of years ago on my DeviantArt account Lonelygirl818 which used to be my username on this account. I'm looking through my old stories and re-writing them, to hopefully make them better.**

Prologue

She ran through the rain holding the bundle close. When she reached the stairs she walked up them slowly, and kissed the sleeping infant on its forehead before putting it down on the step. She took the letter out of her pocket and placed it on top of the baby, then stood up and pressed the doorbell. She ran and hid in the bushes beside the door, while the woman came out and picked up the baby and note, before turning around and taking the infant inside. The woman standing in the rain started crying and said, "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Chapter One

~5 years later~

Kagome ran into the living room, and looked up at the people that might adopt her. She straightened her dress and then went up to them and held out her hand, "Hi, I, Kagome, who are you?"

The man reached out and shook her hand and said, "I am Toga Taisho, and this is my wife, Kiori. How old are you Kagome?" he asked rubbing her chin.

She held up four fingers and said, "Five."

Kiori giggled and said, "Do you want a little and big brother Kagome?"

Kagome put her hand to her chin and said, "Otay, you need to ask Kikyo first but otay."

Kikyo was standing behind the desk when Mr, and Mrs. Taisho walked in with Kagome. "Hello! You must be Mr. And Mrs. Taisho."

"Please, my name is Toga and this is my wife Kiori." Mr. Taisho said.

"I'm Kikyo, and I run this orphanage."She sat down and said, "Do you have your bags all packed Kagome?" The five year old shook her head and smiled. Kikyo reached into the open drawer and pulled out some papers. "Sir you need to sign these and then we are finished." She handed Toga the papers and then she looked at Kagome and said, "Why don't you go ask Meghan to help you get your bags packed Kagome."

Kagome grinned, with her crystal blue eyes shining and said, "Otay, Kikyo," then she skipped out of the room to the playroom where she last saw Meghan. "Meghan, Miss Kikyo want's to know if you can help me pack my clothes?"

The older girl nodded and held out her hand. "Let's go Kagome." Meghan walked over to Kagome's bed and grabbed the little suitcase. "Which clothes still fit you Kagome?"

Kagome pointed at what she was wearing, "All the other tuff is uncomftorble."

Meghan looked down into Kagome's trunk. "Do you want your blanket?" Kagome nodded so she picked it up and put it into the suit case. "Anything else?"

Kagome looked around, "Peter?"

Meghan went and got Kagome's stuffed rabbit out of the small closet that all of the children in that room used. After that was it she looked at Kagome and asked again, "Anything else?" Meghan almost cried when Kagome held open her small arms for a hug. "I'll miss you sis."

"I'll miss you to sista Meghan." Meghan walked Kagome out of the room, and to the staircase.

"Go down the stairs and sit at the little bench outside of Kikyo's office okay?"

Kagome nodded, with tears running down her face. "I luv you sissy Meghan!"

*Inside Office*

"Now before you take her home, if you wouldn't mind me asking of course but why a little girl?" Kikyo asked politely

Kiori was the one to answer, "Well, when I was pregnant with Inuyasha, something went wrong and I am not able to have anymore children. I want a girl, so we agreed to adopt one."

Kikyo smiled and said, "Well that is just fine, now I'm sorry that we don't have very many clothes for her, but we don't have much of an income."

"That's fine Kiori and I will take her shopping right after this." Toga smiled.

"Now we should get going, is there anything else that we need to do?"

"No that is all, and I bet she is already waiting for you, she is very happy about this." Kikyo said while walking around the desk to open the door, and sure enough Kagome was sitting on the bench.

She smiled up at her new parents and said, "We ready to go yet?"

"Yes we are, and Kagome, you can call me Kiori or Mom or mommy or mother or whatever you want." Kiori said.

"Same here, except dad or daddy or father." Said

She stood up and took Kiori's hand and said, "Can we go now momma?"

Kiori smiled down at her and nodded. Toga took her suitcase and Kagome's other hand and led them out the door. They took car to the mall, and bought her a very nice wardrobe. Then Toga took them to their mansion.

"Wow, look at it, It is so big." Kagome yelled out when she saw the large house.

Kiori smiled again and said, "Do you want to meet your brothers, and then help me feed Inuyasha?"

"Yay, brothers."

After pulling around the big fountain in the front yard, Toga got out and opened the girls doors. They all walked up to the door, and Kiori opened it and yelled, "Sesshoumaru come down here, and will you please bring Inuyasha with you."

After about a minute a boy walked down the large staircase, carrying a baby.

Kiori took Inuyasha when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Toga said,"Kagome, this is your new brother Sesshoumaru, he is 8 years old."

Sesshoumaru held out his hand but, Kagome ran up and gave him a big hug. "Hi, I am Kagome," she held up her four fingers again and continued,"I am five years old."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and helped her hold up five fingers and said, "This is how many five are, and I am Sesshoumaru."

Kagome hugged him again and said, "Nice to meet you my Sesshy." Sesshoumaru glared at her, but hugged her back anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own anything Inuyasha, I just own the storyline. If you recognize this story it's because I wrote it on my DeviantArt account Lonelygirl818. I also used to have it posted on here, but removed it after some pretty horrid reviews. If you go to deviant art you will realize that there are more chapters on there than there are here. I decided that since the screen on is so much bigger that I would put two chapters together to make a single chapter on here.**

It had been three weeks since Kagome was adopted by the Taisho's, and she was standing on a stool in front of Inuyasha's high chair helping Kiori feed him. Kiori glanced at her watch and put the small jar of baby food she was holding down. "Kagome, I have to go get changed for the party Toga and I are going to, don't feed him to fast."

She quickly took off her apron and laid it on the back of one of the five kitchen chairs, sitting around the nice mahogany table. She ran out of the room, to door swinging back and forth as she left. Kagome, turned to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha, I gonna feed you a little of this yucky, goop."

(Translation, Inuyasha, I am going to feed you this disgusting baby food that looks like crap)

Inuyasha's face turned a little red and he tried to turn away. Kagome followed his mouth with the baby spoon. Inuyasha's tiny little hand grabbed the jar of squash and threw it at her, the jar landing on her head upside down, the orange-yellow stuff running down her hair and face.

Sesshoumaru walked in, and burst out laughing. Kagome looked at him, and acted completely on instinct and threw the jar of stringed peas, which hit the wall beside his shoulder, splattering green spots all over his silky, silver hair. Sesshoumaru glanced at the wall, and then with one had pulled some of his hair into his view and saw the mess. "Kagome, why did you do that? I just took a bath last night, it's to soon for another one." he pouted.

"You waughed at ma hair."

(You laughed at my hair.)

"Well that's because it looks so funny, that yell-" But was stopped because, Kagome had thrown the spoon she was using to feed Inuyasha, and miraculously it landed straight in Sesshoumaru's mouth. His face grimaced and, he pulled the spoon out, placed it down on the table and growled. Kagome hopped off the stool and ran out the door that led to the basement, forgetting that she wasn't allowed down there. She tried running down the unfamiliar steps but ended up tripping on one of the top ones and falling down the rest of the flight. (it had 24 steps she tripped on step 6)

"AAAAHHHH, WWAAAAHHHHH, MOMMA, DADDA, SANGO (Kagome's nursery lady), HELP, OWWIE, WWWAAAHHHH."

(Translation. Ahhh, WwwAaaaHhhh, Kiori, Toga, Sango, get you asses down here i'm hurt.)

Toga being the first to hear the cries reached the kitchen door, and saw Sesshoumaru and his green speckled hair, standing at the top of the basement stairs with his hands out. He lightly pushed him aside and ran down the stairs and picked up his baby girl. "It's ok honey, what happened?"

She cried out again, "INUYASHA THREW GOOP, AND LANDED IN MA HAIR, MY SESSHY WAUGHED AT ME SO I TWEW PEE AT HIM (lol, sorry she meant peas) IT SPWATTERD ON HIS HAIR." She screamed, when the pain wrenched it's way threw her ribs, causing her to faint.

He ran up the stairs and yelled, "Someone call an ambulance, Kaggie fell down the basement stairs."

~Later~

Kagome walked into the house with the assistance of Toga. Her right arm and left leg were broken. Toga yelled, "Sesshoumaru come here."

When Sesshoumaru got to the bottom of the stairs his father said, "Now I want you to help Kagome, get anything she wants and if you cant find it then ask a maid. Do everything she tells you, and if you want to argue then I will come in and make you." Then he looked down at Kagome and asked, "Do you mind Sesshoumaru helping you?"

She wobbled over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him, "Nope I love my Sesshy."

Sesshy groaned at the nickname and got a scowl from his dad, then he asked Kagome, "Do you need help upstairs?"

Kagome just nodded, then let go of his waist and grabbed his hand. Sesshoumaru helped her up the stairs, and into her room. Kagome walked over to her mini vanity table, and grabbed her only thing of nail polish, (princess pink) and went over and sat on the bed, "Sesshy will you help me paint my toes?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and asked, "Do I have to?"

Kagome nodded again, and said, "Your daddy said you did!"

Sesshoumaru reluctantly walked over to the bed and sat down by her feet, careful not to bump the cast. He took the small bottle and tried pulling on the black stick.

He growled at Kagome when she started to giggle.

"No no silly to gotta turn it to get it out."

"Why didn't you say that earlier Kags?" He said while finally gotten the brush out, "Now which toe first?"

"The big one down to the small one." She said as he started to paint her tiny nails. Then she pointed to her other foot.

"But that ones in a cast, wont it hurt?"

"But you cant do one, and not the udder."

Sesshoumaru slowly painted all but the small toe on her other foot, because it was covered in the cast. When he was done Kagome wiggled her toes.

Then she looked at Sesshoumaru, and said, "Let me do yours."

He looked at her in disbelief and shook his head no.

Then Kagome started wailing, and Toga walked in. "Papa, Sesshy wont wet me paint his toenails."

Toga, stifled the laugh that almost came out and said, "Sesshoumaru, I told you anything that Kagome said!"

"But dad, men dont wear nail polish."

"Sesshoumaru, you are not a man yet, you are still a boy, and boys let their injured baby sisters paint their toenails. If you let her do yours I'll let her do mine."

Kagome yelled, "OK!"

Sesshoumaru took off his socks and shoes and put them on the floor by the end of the bed. He put his feet up. Kagome took her time, to try and minimize the amount of fingernail polish on his skin. When she was done she said proudly, "I only got a wittle on the skin."

Toga put his feet up on the bed to, and handed Kagome a clear bottle of it. "Will you do mine in this color, Kagome?"

Kagome took it and looked through the bottle and said, "Ok, papa."

When she was done Sesshoumaru griped and said, "Father why couldn't I use that color as well?"

"Because, Kagome wanted to do yours in pink. She didn't say what color mine could be."

Sesshoumaru glared at his father as he walked out. Then he looked at Kagome and asked, "Need help with anything else?"

"Hmm. Can we do our hair, and no ribbons or anything, just a braid or two?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own anything Inuyasha. I only own the story line.**

Kagome wobbled over to the mini vanity once more, and grabbed her brush and hair ties and bow-barrettes*. She got back over on the bed and held up the brush, "Sesshy, will you put my hair up in pigtails?"

Sesshomaru hesitated until her eyes started to tear. Then he took the brush and asked her to turn around. He ran the brush through her hair, slowly and softly to get through the tangles, until her hair was as smooth as silk. He divided her hair gently into two sections, putting one side up in a ponytail. The other side he braided until he got to the bottom, where he put a hair tie over it, with a small yellow bow. Then he did the other side, and handed her the little mirror. She squealed and said, "Bubby Sesshomaru can i put your hair in one braid with no bows?"

Once again he hesitated, but knowing she would start crying turned around. She brushed his hair then took it all into her small adolescent hands, as she started the long torturous job of braiding Sesshomaru's knee length hair*. When she was done she put a silver hair tie around the bottom. With his hair braided it came up to his lower back. The two of them stood up and walked downstairs, when Kagome mentioned being hungry. When they entered the kitchen Kagome sat down on the table and Sesshomaru walked over to the fridge.

"Kagome, what do you want to eat?" He asked her looking over his shoulder.

"Umm, a sandwich, with turkey ham, mayonnaise , cheese, and then some tomato."

He grabbed the items out of the fridge as she talked, then made her, the sandwich and carried it over to her. He went back and made himself one then sat down by Kagome. "So Kagome, are you still working with Sango, and Mother on your phonics and alphabet?"

Kagome started to bounce up and down in her seat, and said happily, "Can I tell you what I learned?"

"Ok?"

Kagome started to sing out, "A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z, and that isn't all bubby Sesshoumaru, I can say words like catacliskmic*."

Sesshoumaru simply looked at her with a faint smile when she failed to say cataclysmic.

~~~~~~~~~High school~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome stood at her locker and grabbed the books that she needed to take home for homework. Then Sesshoumaru walked up with his girlfriend. "Hey Sessh, hey Rin."

"Hey Kags, I know that you don't want to but will you help Inuyasha on his homework tonight? Rin and I are going out on a date."

"Fine but you have to let me braid your hair tomorrow for school."

He chuckled and said, "Kagome, you've been braiding my hair for ten years now. Will you give me one day off of it?"

"Nope, and if you ask one more time then I am going to use enough hair spray to make the titanic sink*."

"Fine", he turned and started to walk away.

Rin leaned forward and whispered into Kagome's ear, "Don't stop braiding it, he likes it, even if he wont admit it." Then she hurriedly walked away after Sesshomaru.

~~~~ at the beach with Sessh and Rin ~~~~

The two walked down the sandy shores holding their shoes with their socks tucked inside. They haven't been saying much. "Sesshomaru, I- I need to talk to you about something." He looked at he then nodded, and she continued. "I know that you said that you weren't ready to, but-"

He let go of her hand and looked at her, "Rin I am not going to have sex with you, I love you but if you love me then you should respect my wish to wait until I'm married."

She put her hands on her hips and said, louder than needed, "Sessh I am the captain of the cheer leading squad, do you know what my friends would think of me?"

"Rin, this is the last time I am saying it, NO," he yelled the last word, and the people who were laying down on their towels looked at the two. "If you insist on continuously asking for sex, which I now suspect is the only reason you asked me out, but if you insist on continuously asking for sex then I suggest you walk away now."

"Sesshoumaru, I thought you loved me. What do you have against me, am I not sexy enough for you? Why wont you have sex with me?"

"Rin it's over, I have continuously told you no, but now, I cant do it anymore. I may be a calm, patient guy but you are pissing me off!" Rin flinched and a single tear ran down her cheek before she turned around and didn't look back.

Sessh put his shoes on and started to run down the beach as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~ At the Taisho Residence ~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was sitting at the table helping a 10 year old Inuyasha with his homework.

"Inuyasha you know that four plus six does not equal sixty-nine."

"Sister, what does sixty-nine mean? Why do the boys in my class laugh at me when I ask them?"

"Inuyasha, that is something you should ask mom or dad, or maybe Sesshoumaru."

"But sister, what if mom and dad laugh at me to?"

"Inuyasha, mom and dad will not laugh about it, and if they do you can kick their butts."

Inuyasha chuckled and wrote down the final answer, after correcting the last one. "Thank you sister Kagome," and he hugged her before running off to show his parents. She turned back to the law book that she was reading a section in. Then she started to think about the past. She thought about the first time Sesshoumaru let her braid his hair, she thought about the time they played dress up as Tinker bell and Peter Pan. She remembered the first day in school, then she remembered skipping two grades. She thought it was so funny when Sesshoumaru found out that she skipped to the grade behind him. She went back to the page that she was reading, Marriage Law. Kagome looked up at the clock and saw it was almost five. She ran and put the book back on the shelf in there small library. Then she ran back to the kitchen and put on an apron. When the cook walked in he smiled and said, "Lady Kagome, you should not be cooking, that is my job."

"I know Miroku, but I wanted to make this awesome dish that my cooking class has been learning about the past two days, and I need you to help me."

He looked away, then back at her slowly and said, "Ok, but you have to tell me who it is for."

She looked away and blushed, "What do you mean I was just wanting to make a nice meal of lamb chops with cheesy ranch potatoes."

Miroku knew what she was determined not to admit, and decided not to push her anymore, "Okay, let's get started."

~~~~At dinner~~~~

Sesshomaru walked in and sat down at his place at the table. He looked down and started eating. Toga cleared his throat at the head of the table. "Sorry that I'm late dad, I went for a run on the beach and lost track of time."

"Sesshomaru you're never late for dinner unless something is wrong, what happened?" His mother asked calmly.

"I left Rin."

Kagome looked surprised and said, "But Sesshomaru, you two looked so happy earlier, what happened?"

"Kagome, it is my life not yours, but if you must know, I left her because she kept asking to have sex with me no matter how many times I refused." Everyone at the table gasped except for Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I didn't know, do you want me to stop braiding your hair for a week?"

This time Sesshomaru gasped, "You would do that for me, but no, I like it when you braid my hair."

Kagome's eyes glimmered with happiness as she sat back and finished her meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything Inuyasha.**

~~~~ In Kagome's room before school ~~~~

Kagome sat silently braiding his hair. She absent mindedly brushed his cheek avery few minutes, "Kagome, why do you keep doing that?" He asked slightly annoyed.

She bit her lip and thought before answering lightly, "Because I thought you might like some comfort after what happened with Rin." She finished and rapped the small band around the end of the braid.

He stood up and looked at her before angrily stating, "Did you ever think that maybe I dont want your comfort?"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be nice to you. So now I'm not allowed to be concerned?"

"Maybe you should wait to give concern until it is wanted."

Angry Kagome yelled, "Fine be an ass, I wont care about you anymore. If you dont want my concern then I wont give it." She suddenly stormed out of the room.

~~~ Later At School ~~~

Kagome still mad stormed out of the cafeteria and into the small garden. She sat down and started eating when Rin and her group of friends came out. People watched from the windows and doors. Suddenly Rin said loudly, "Hey bitch I bet it was you that told him to break up with me."

"So what if I was," She said even though she had nothing to do with it. Neither of them noticed Sesshomaru standing in one of the door ways.

Her comment made Rin even more mad, "He was mine, and you ruined it for me, you and your freaky brain was just jealous. It's not a secret that your in love with him!"

"I... I._"

"I bet he doesn't even know does he? Your so stupid to fall in love with your brother." Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, that was one thing he hadn't expected, some of the people around him looking at his face for a reaction.

Kagome broke out of the stupor that she didn't know she was in. "I'm adopted, he's not my brother, and you can't help who you fall in love with. My mom left me at an orphanage when I was a baby, because she didn't care. I know for damn well sure that Sesshomaru doesn't care about me." Sesshomaru was about to step in and tell her the truth. "But you know what Rin? Sesshomaru may not love me back, my mother may have abandoned me, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about him." Kagome was yelling now, "I MAY HAVE PROBLEMS BUT IS IT REALLY MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE DUMPED?"

The crowd gasped, and Sesshoumaru stepped forward, still unnoticed by the two. Now it was Rin's turn to yell, "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSIN-"

Kagome stepped forward and punched Rin in the face, "I will repeat myself, he may not care about me but that doesn't mean that I don't care about him, and I'd like to see you try to stop me." Kagome took the strap of her bag off of her shoulder, and threw it aside. Then she jumped onto Rin and started to slap her. Sesshoumaru stepped up and pulled her off of Rin. Kagome stood up staight and looked at him. "How much did you hear?"

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "All of it."

She slapped him straight across the face, "You should have made yourself known." She said and started to walk away.

A single tear ran down his face and he said, barely audible, "How could you think that I don't care?"

She turned around, "Did you not hear what you said this morning? You don't want my concern, you said so yourself."

She tried to turn around again but he walked forward and grabbed her elbow. "Kagome I was angry, I shouldn't have said that. I was still upset-"

Kagome put her fingers on his lips, "You dont need to make excuses Sesshoumaru, It's ok, I've gotten over the fact that you don't love me, but I will love you forever, nothing will change that." Tears started falling down her face, and the forgotten crowd was about to yell at Sesshoumaru for being an idiot, when he put both hands on either side of her face, and kissed her.

Pink flowers started falling off of the tree they were standing by, slightly circling them in the breeze. When he pulled back she looked up at him, and pulled his head down to connect their lips again. The girls in the crowd either thought it was romantic, or were extremely jealous. Kagome pulled back one last time and fainted.

Sesshoumaru caught her, and carried her inside the building, and started to walk towards the nurses office. When she woke up she remembered what had happened and blushed. She looked towards where Sesshoumaru was sitting, and said, "I love you!"

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, and simply said, "I love you too."

Later

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting in the front seat of his car, in slightly uncomfortable silence when suddenly she said, "What are we going to tell mom and dad? I mean, I got kicked out for punching/slapping Rin silly, then you got kicked out for an innopropriate P.D.A., which by the way double my sentence. Which was allready longer because I slapped you as well. Now am I forgetting something?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Well actually you are. You are forgetting that we have to tell them that we are in love and that is why half of this stuff happened. Now do you-"

"You." She cut him off.

"What was I going to ask?"

"If I wanted to tell them we were in love, or if I wanted you to do it. But since you heard what I was saying to Rin, which you weren't supposed to by the way, then you get to tell them."

"Fine." He said before pulling up infront of the house.

"Sesshoumaru, thank you for agreeing, and I love you." She said and gave him a chaste kiss, before unbuckling and stepping out.

Sesshoumaru turned off the car, and stepped out, before walking over to her and wrappng his arm around her waist. He silenly walked them to the door. Unfortunately, their parents were standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

Toga spoke first, "The school has allready called, but I want you two to explain everything that happened today, and remember that I already know." Kiori stood silently beside him tapping her foot. Sesshoumaru stepped up, "This is what happened,"

*Flashback*

Kagome still mad stormed out of the cafeteria and into the small garden. She sat down and started eating when Rin and her group of friends came out. People watched from the windows and doors. Suddenly Rin said loudly, "Hey bitch I bet it was you that told him to break up with me."

"So what if I was," She said even though she had nothing to do with it.

Her comment made Rin even more mad, "He was mine, and you ruined it for me, you and your freaky brain was just jealous. It's not a secret that your in love with him!"

"I... I._"

"I bet he doesn't even know does he? Your so stupid to fall in love with your brother."

"I'm adopted, he's not my brother, and you cant help who you fall in love with. My mom left me at an orphanage when I was a baby, because she didn't care. I know for damn well sure that Sesshoumaru doesn't care about me." Sesshoumaru was about to step in and tell her the truth. "But you know what Rin? Sesshoumaru may not love me back, my mother may have abandoned me, but that doesn't mean that I dont care about him."

Kagome was yelling now, "I MAY HAVE PROBLEMS BUT IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE DUMPED?"

Now it was Rin's turn to yell, "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSIN-"

Kagome stepped forward and punched Rin in the face, "I will repeat myself, he may not care about me but that doesn't mean that I dont care about him, and I'd like to see you try to stop me." Kagome took the strap of her bag off of her shoulder, and threw it aside. Then she jumped onto Rin and started to slap her. Sesshoumaru stepped up and pulled her off of Rin. Kagome stood up staight and looked at him. "How much did you hear?"

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "All of it."

She slapped him straight across the face, "You should have made yourself known. She said and started to walk away.

A single tear ran down his face and he said, barely audible, "How could you think that I dont care?"

She turned around, "Did you not hear what you said this morning? You dont want my concern, you said so yourself."

She tried to turn around again but he walked forward and grabbed her elbow. "Kagome I was angry, I shouldn't have said that. I was still upset-"

Kagome put her fingers on his lips, "You dont need to make excuses Sesshoumaru, It's ok, I've gotten over the fact that you dont love me, but I will love you forever, nothing will change that." Tears started falling down her face, and the forgotten crowd was about to yell at Sesshoumaru for being an idiot, when he put both hands on either side of her face, and kissed her.

Pink flowers started falling off of the tree they were standing by, slightly circling them in the breeze. When he pulled back she looked up at him, and pulled his head down to connect their lips again. The girls in the crowd either thought it was romantic, or were extremely jealous. Kagome pulled back one last time and fainted.

Sesshoumaru caught her, and carried her inside the building, and started to walk towards the nurses office. When she woke up she remembered what had happened and blushed. She looked towards where Sesshoumaru was sitting, and said, "I love you!"

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, and simply said, "I love you too."

*Flashback over*

After Sesshoumaru told them that, Kiori asked, "And what was that argument about?"

This time Kagome stepped up and said, "it happened like this,"

*Flashback*

Kagome sat silently braiding his hair. She absent mindedly brushed his cheek avery few minutes, "Kagome, why do you keep doing that?" He asked slightly annoyed.

She bit her lip and thought before answering lightly, "Because I thought you might like some comfort after what happened with Rin." She finished and rapped the small band around the end of the braid.

He stood up and looked at her before angrily stating, "Did you ever think that maybe I dont want your comfort?"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be nice to you. So now I'm not allowed to be concerned?"

"Maybe you should wait to give concern until it is wanted."

Angry Kagome yelled, "Fine be an ass, I wont care about you anymore. If you dont want my concern then I wont give it." She suddenly stormed out of the room.

*Flashback over*

"And that was what the argument this morning was about, so now you know everything, any questions?" Kagome asked hoping that they weren't in a lot of trouble.

Kiori said, "So you two love each other?"

Kagome said, "Uh-hunh."

"And you two kissed infront of the school?"

"Uh-hunh."

Toga put his hand on his wifes mouth, to prevent her from saying anything else, "Kagome, I assume it was you, but why was my marraige law book out of place?"

Kagome looked at her feet and blushed, "Because I knew how I felt about Sesshoumaru since Junior High, and I didn't think he liked me. But even though I had my doubts, I wanted to make sure that if we wanted to be together, that we wouldn't get in trouble from by the law anyways, and since we aren't blood related, we could get married and such, without it being, 'incest'." She said incest with the little quotation marks.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on her chin and made it so she was looking at him, "You've liked me since Junior high?" Their parents snuck off so the two could be alone, like they knew what was about to happen.

Kagome nodded as much as Sesshoumaru's caring hand would allow.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I've liked you longer, I like you the first day you got here, I thought that you would laugh at me or something, so I haven't said anything."

Kagome yelled, "Oh my Sesshy." Before wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, not wanting him to see her silent tears, though he could feel them through his shirt. Then she leaned her head up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, to deepen the kiss. "Sesshoumaru, I love you!"

"I love you to Kagome."

He wrapped his arm around he waist and started to walk towards the stairs. "Sesshy, can I paint your toenails?"

"No."

"Can I play with your hair?"

"It is allready braided and the last time you asked to play with it, you nearly cut it all off, No!"

"Hey, you had called me a brat, it was your fault. Wanna play Peter Pan?"

"Kagome, those suits fit, when we were under the age of ten. There is no way in hell that I am wearing that."

"Fine, wanna watch a movie with me in my room?"

"Ok."

After the Notebook was over (Kagome's choice) their parents popped their heads in Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru was asleep on his back, and Kagome was asleep with her head on his chest, and his right arm was wrapped around her waist. They were together, and happy. Toga pulled Kiori back and silently shut the door before walking towards their own room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the background for this. It has been 10 years. Sesshoumaru and Kagome got married when she turned 18. Six years later they had Akami. Akami looks like Kagome did when she was little, except she has Sesshoumaru's silver hair. They aren't demons in this story they just have oddly silver hair. Disclaimer, I own nothing except Akami, Mikomi, and Teddy.**

~~~~Epilouge~~~~

"Mommy," a little girl squealed, while laughing running away from her dad.

Kagome stepped infront of her and held her arms out. The girl ran into her arms and hugged her chest. "What's wrong baby?"

Sesshoumaru came into view looking for his and Kagome's little girl. "Daddy chasing me. I don't want bath."

Kagome giggled. "Baby you have to take a bath. Were going to grandma and grandpa's remember?"

The four year old put her finger to her chin. "Oh yeah."

"Akami, come here." Said Sesshomaru, and the little girl ran into his arms. Sesshomaru started to walk away and went to take her into the bathroom to take her bath.

~~~~Later that day~~~~

The three of them pulled into the large driveway of Toga and Kiori's house. They drove up to the open garage doors and parked. They got out and Sesshoumaru grabbed their overnight bags. They walked around and into the front door, and immediately saw Mikomi, Inuyasha's fiance. Mikomi, being six months pregnant with twins, and impressive mood swings,(obviously having one now),stomping down the stairs as she brushed past them out the door without as much as a hello.

Inuyasha came running down the stairs yelling after her. "Mikomi, wait, I didn't say anything this time." Inuyasha also walked past the three of them without even a nod in acknowledgement. Sesshoumaru lightly led Kagome and Akami inside, and shut the door behind them. Toga and Kiori walked down hearing the commotion between Inuyasha and Mikomi.

"You came," Kiori exclaimed as she walked over to hug the three of them. When she got to Akami she took her two little hands in her own, "and how's my favorite grandbaby today sweetie?"

"Ok, Daddy took me bath." (translation Daddy Sesshy gave me a bath) Akami only being four, wasn't able to get her sentences right yet.

Toga snickered when she said Daddy Sesshy, it cracked him up. Sesshoumaru gave him a glare while the conversation between Akami and Kiori continued.

"Are you ready for preschool next year Akami?" Kiori asked her grandaughter.

"Yep." She sad excitedly.

Just then a little boy ran out of the kitchen/dining room door. "AAAAAAHHHHH," he yelled as he ran away from an unknown person. The little boy ran and hid behind Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's legs. tugging on the back of their pants.

Sango and Miroku cam out after him. "Teddy, where did you go. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and little Akami, it's nice to see all of you again. Did any of you see where Teddy went?" When Sesshoumaru pointed towards the corridor that led to the Library. When they turned to enter it, and weren't in sight anymore, Teddy ran towards the stairs, pulling Akami with him.

(Teddy is seven.) "Come on Akami. We have to hide from my mom and dad."

Akami blushed and giggled, "Ok."

When they ran upstairs, and were out of sight. Toga said, "Sesshoumaru, I think that Akami likes Teddy."

Sesshoumaru growled,(again not a demon.) and glared at his father again.

Kagome spoke up. "I wouldn't say that Dad. Sesshoumaru says that Akami isn't even going to be allowed on a date until she is twenty."

"She is my little girl, I think I have the right to protect her, like any good father should."

"Yes, but protection can only go so far. You can't completely control her life. I won't let you, and when she's a teenager, she wont either."

Taisho and Kiori laughed at their fight. So did Sango and Miroku, hearing the last of it as they walked in. "He didn't really go to the Library did he? And where's Akami?"

"No he didn't go into the library, he ran upstairs. Akami... she's playing a game." Kagome said, holding in the laughter that was threatening to come out, as she said this. When Sango and Miroku walked upstairs, Sesshoumaru lightly elbowed Kagome.

"Do you wanna play hide and seek?" (his version isn't as innocent as the kids. it's perverted.) Kagome, thankfully knew what he was suggesting and shook her head. The four of them (Toga, Kiori, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru) turned around when they heard the door open. Inuyasha and Mikomi walked in holding hands.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome, when did you two get here? Is Akami at a friends house?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "We got here right before you ran outside after Mikomi. And no Akami isn't at a friends house. She is upstairs playing hid and seek with Teddy."

"Who are they hiding from?" Inuyasha asked, slightly interested, while Mikomi and Sesshoumaru shook their heads.

"Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha kissed his fiance on the cheek, then ran upstairs yelling, "I want to play to." (He sure hasn't grown up much) (He's 20 1/2)

Everyone else burst out laughing, as he turned and ran out of view. Suddenly Toga yelled, "Who ever wants to play hide and seek come downstairs."

The two little ones ran down laughing, Inuyasha running after them, then Sango and Miroku. Now Toga said, "Everybody run and hide," when they started running he yelled, "Sesshoumaru's it."

Kagome giggled and ran away towards the stairs, after pinching Sesshoumaru's butt. Sesshoumaru growled again, (he sure does that a lot) and ran after her. All of them had fun. A big happy family.


End file.
